Electronic devices that are configured to release a fragrance or scent are known in the art. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0206834 entitled “Replaceable Scent And Multimedia Storage For Use With A Playback Apparatus Having Electrostatic Scents Release” describes a scent-bearing and multi-media disk or cartridge for use with separate multi-media playback and scent recovery systems. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0235430 entitled “Mobile Phone And Scent Dispenser Thereof” describes a module phone and a scent dispenser. The scent dispenser includes a body and a scent dispensing device. The body includes a tank and a channel. The tank stores a scent in liquid medium therein. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0013728 entitled “Fragrance Generation Device” describes a fragrance generation device for information products such as a computer, PDA or an electrical appliance. U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,363 entitled “Communication Device Having A Scent Release Feature And Method Thereof” describes a communication device such as a cellular telephone that includes a heat-generating device that generates heat energy. In thermal proximity to the heat-generating device is a scent package that includes a scented substance that is activated by the heat-generating device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,417 entitled “Portable Scent Delivery Device” describes a portable scent delivery device that employs a housing and scent generator which selectively releases a scent. The housing is suitably a headset, hat, shoulder harness or personal electronic device like a mobile telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,935 (the “'935 patent”) discloses a USB Electric Fragrant Emitting Pendant Joint. However, the design of the device shown in the '935 patent is complicated. Specifically, that device uses a rotary fragrance rod that has a ball-shaped end. The ball shaped end is external to the device. The rotary fragrant rod is rotated to a predetermined angle, presumably by the user.